Insult
by Torlicious
Summary: This is my first Invader Zim fic, so it probably sucks. Yes, this will turn into slash, but for right now, it's just about Zim and Dib and a fist fight. Please be gentle. Flames are welcome but I will laugh at them.
1. Default Chapter

  
Well, I haven't written in a while, and I've decided to start writing a lot more now, even though I have school to go to. I never imagined me writing an Invader Zim fic. Yes, this will be slash fic and if you have a problem with slash, then why are you reading this in the first place?   
  
Oh yes, and if you must know, GIR's my fave character, and GIR will always be my fave character.  
  
And in this fic, Dib and Zim are both 13, because on the show, I think they look pretty ten to me, and I set this three years in the future.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Invader Zim or its characters, and you all know it! So don't sue me, because I'm broke and you'd only get a Barbie doll with matted hair from a long time ago.  
  
Okay, onto the fic!  
  
~~~  
Insult  
By: Bishoujo at Large (Puppyfeet)  
~~~  
  
It was another day at 'skool'. It was the usual except their evil teacher was replaced with a substitute, a young woman named Miss Smith. And since young teachers can be better than the old ones at times, she decided that her class should go on a class picnic.  
  
Her class happened to be the one with Zim and Dib in it. And Zim and Dib happened to be at each other's throats more agressively today.   
  
"Stupid alien scum!"   
"Stupid Earth geek!"  
  
Insults like these were being exchanged between Zim and Dib, and the other students were starting to gather around, some betting money saying they'd see blood in a minute or two.   
  
Miss Smith came running up before Dib was able to throw a punch at Zim, and pulled the two apart.   
  
"Boys, what are you doing?!" she asked impatiently. Dib was struggling to get out of Miss Smith's grip, but found she was actually very strong. Zim was trying to do the same thing, and he got an arm out to try and lash at Dib.  
  
"He keeps on calling me an alien!" Zim said angrily.  
"But it's true! He is! Just look at his skin! It's green and he has no ears!" Dib screamed, trying to get the truth about Zim out again.  
"How many times have I told you, it's a skin condition!" Zim screamed back, taking his free arm and pointing at his cheek.  
"Skin condition my ass!"   
  
Dib pulled out a huge book once he was able to get a free arm out as well. "I've been doing research in the fields of diseases and such, and I found there's no such thing!"  
  
Zim stopped squirming. "Oh really?" Dib smirked at him.  
"Really."   
"Well then you must have an old book," Zim said grabbing the book with his free arm. He flipped the pages until he decided to go back the front. Even though he'd only been on Earth for three years, he had taken up some Earthling interests, and one of them was books.   
  
Once Zim had found what he was looking for, he laughed triumphantly. "Ha! This book is way out of date!" He pointed to the copyright and shoved it up to Dib so roughly that it almost broke his glasses. Zim was right too. This book was made way back in 1945.   
  
Dib raised his face out of the book and glared at the alien boy. He wouldn't let an alien be smarter than he was.   
  
Dib noticed that Zim's arm was still being held back by the teacher, and the other was still holding the book. He took this as an opportunity. He used his free arm and balled his pale hand into a fist and swung it at Zim. His fist jammed into Zim's gut.  
  
Zim got the wind knocked out of him, and his other arm was freed. He collapsed onto the ground holding his now sore gut; even though he had no human organs, it still hurt just as much. He looked up at Dib who was smirking. Oddly, Zim found something attractive about it. A cross between cute and cocky.   
  
'What am I thinking?!' Zim thought. 'I shouldn't think anyone's cute, especially him! I'm only here to conquer this miserable planet, nothing else!'  
  
Zim was angry now that Dib had punched him. He stood up and plowed into Dib, knocking him out of the teacher's stronghold. They hit the ground with a thud, Dib getting his head hit on the ground.  
  
"God damn you!" Dib yelled as Zim's fist connected with his jaw. Zim tipped over and rammed his head into Dib's. Dib screamed and despite the throbbing pain in his head now, kneed Zim in the spot where he had punched him.  
  
Zim pulled on Dib's black hair, making him scream even more. Dib grabbed the alien boy's green arms and slowly inserted his nails into his skin, and then started dragging them slowly down, making Zim's blood surface.   
  
Having red blood like Earthlings was sort of an advantage for Zim, but the pain made him wriggle and squirm. (AN: I don't what color of blood Zim has...) Zim and Dib heard kids cheering them on, and they both felt hands trying to pry them away from each other, which they weren't going to let happen.   
  
Dib stopped dragging his nails down Zim's now bloody arms, and kept his nails stationary making Zim squirm even more. He felt the alien's gloved hands move up his cheek and up to the bridge of his nose where they stopped. He felt a fist hit him there. Dib closed his amber eyes, and he felt his glasses breaking in two, falling off of his face.   
  
It was no use to keep fighting like this with Zim, as he could no longer see. Dib decided to throw one more blow at Zim, just to get back at him for breaking his glasses. Even though he had a replacement pair, those first ones were expensive. He used his fist and jammed into Zim's chest, knocking him off of Dib.  
  
Miss Smith came up and grabbed both of their arms again, making sure she was careful with Zim's, and led them to the school nurse.  
  
Once they were there, they went to a room with a small bed and health posters on the walls. Miss Smith let go of their arms and started to walk out of the room. "Boys, I'm going to the principal's office to discuss about your behavior. Both of you sit on the bed and don't move until the nurse gets here," she said, and she slammed the door and walked off.  
  
Dib and Zim jumped up on the bed, backs turned. They didn't say a word to each other for awhile, and Zim decided to break the deafening silence.  
  
"I can't believe I stooped so low as to punch an Earth dweeb like you. And I didn't even use my own weapons," he muttered. Dib turned around.  
"Hey, shut up! At least I got my nails through that stupid outfit of yours!" Dib retorted. He glared at Zim's back as best as he could.   
  
Zim turned around with a grin on his face. Dib stared inquisitively at him. "What're you smiling at?" he asked the smiling alien boy. Zim started laughing as he pointed towards Dib's eyes.   
  
"I'm glad I broke your glasses though! You look so funny without them!" Zim said laughing. Dib smirked. "I have an extra pair, y'know. Puts a downer on your humor," he said putting his hands behind his head. Zim stopped laughing in an instant. He glared at Dib.  
  
"Stupid," Zim muttered.  
"Alien freak," Dib replied.   
"I hope you get in more trouble than me."  
"You'll get in more I bet because you're an alien!" Dib and Zim started forming fists with their hands again.  
  
"Hello boys," said the school nurse who had just walked through the door. "Whoa, you two looked like you were in a fight." They both rolled their eyes at the nurse.  
  
She examined Dib first, checking the bridge of his nose and the bump on his head. She touched his tenderized forehead, which made him pull back and wince. "Well, you're lucky you didn't break your nose," she said to Dib. She put an ice pack on his forehead and then turned to Zim.  
  
She examined the scratches on his arms, and the bruise that was starting to develop on his jawline. "Just a second," the nurse said as she walked towards a drawer and pulled something out of it. She had a spray for cuts and scratches in her hand. She grabbed Zim's small arm and cleaned the blood off with a wet cotton ball.  
  
"This might sting a bit," she told Zim, and sprayed the liquid on his arm. Zim tried with all of his might to not think about the pain of possibly blistering up. He grabbed onto Dib's and kept a tight hold on it. Dib glared at Zim who had his eyes shut tight. As he saw that Zim wasn't enjoying this, his expression softened and he sighed and let him continue holding his coat.  
  
"The pricipal said he wants you two after this," the nurse said to them both.  
"You may leave." The two boys left the nurse's room quietly. They walked down to the principal's office and sat on the chairs outside.  
  
Both Dib and Zim were in silence again. Dib was startled when he heard Zim whimpering and rubbing his green arms. He saw the pain in his eyes. It wasn't fake whiny pain. It was real pain. Zim was feeling pain right now.  
  
"I bet you'll get the worst punishment, Zim," Dib said.   
"It's better than being Miss Smith's. She's probably acting like Ms. Bitters now because of us," Zim replied. Dib arched one of his eyebrows.  
"That's probably the only thing we agree on, Zim."  
  
~~~  
  
I know, it sucked, didn't it? But, it was my first, so hurrah! So I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of this. The next one will probably be here by tomorrow or Sunday. Bye for now!  
  
Zim says review or he'll kill you. Aww, ain't that sweet?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Insult p.2

  
All right, after much thinking, I think Dib's mom is deceased. Don't ask for any theories, that's just what I think. Well, Dib and Zim get in another fight, but not with fists, but with words. And when Dib gets enough of it, he runs off. Well, hope ya enjoy this part.  
  
DISCALAIMER: I don't own Invader Zim. Does it look like I do if I'm writing fanfics instead of scripts? Plus, the Don't Sue People Panda says it's bad to sue people.  
  
~~~  
Insult p.2  
By: Bishoujo At Large (Puppyfeet)  
~~~  
  
It had been fifteen minutes before they were allowed to go see the principal. As Miss Smith walked out and back down toward her classroom, she pointed toward the door. "The principal will see you now," she muttered irritably.  
  
Dib stood up and walked for the door that led to the principal's office. As he could hardly see, he rammed into the door that had been closed. Zim had walked in before Dib, and he didn't even notice.   
  
He went back to the chair he was sitting on and pulled his knees up his chest. His black trechcoat almost covered his whole head making only his hair stick out. Dib's head didn't feel so bad because of the darkness. His eyes were droopy and he closed them.   
  
"Stupid alien," he muttered.  
  
Meanwhile, in the principal's office, Zim was receiving his punishment. He impatiently waited for the principal to stop writing the referral he was already getting. Once he was handed the slip of paper, the principal spoke.  
  
"It seems fighting is starting to get to this school," he droned in a monotonous voice. "And people need discipline who do that. I'm suspending you for three days, and then giving you a week's detention after that."  
  
Zim really couldn't care less for the punishment. "Anything else," he said quietly.   
"Yes. You have to apologize to Dib."   
  
Zim's eyes widened. 'Why should I apologize? To Dib especially?! These stupid humans.' he thought.  
  
The green boy sighed and walked out of the office. He saw the row of chairs he was formerly sitting in. He looked over to the chair next to him, and saw Dib sleeping. Black tufts of his hair were sticking out above his coat, and his head was covered up.   
  
Zim decided to wake up Dib, so the principal wouldn't get mad at him, even though his instincts went against it. He slapped him upside where he thought his head was and in an instant Dib's head shot out of the trenchcoat, resembling what a turtle would've done. His eyes squinted to see who the culprit who woke him up was.   
  
He saw Zim staring down at him. "The principal said it's your turn to see him," Zim said. Dib stood up and began walking when he felt something tug at his coat.   
  
Dib turned around to see Zim looking up at him as if he was trying to think of something.  
  
'Maybe I'll just apologize to him in the Irken way.' With that thought in mind, Zim put a gloved hand up to Dib's forehead, imprinting his palm softly onto it. Dib stared at him, arching an eyebrow. "What are you doing, taking my temperature?" Dib asked Zim a little hurtfully.   
"No, it's just that..." Zim trailed off, letting his hand come back to him. "Never mind. I just hope you get a worse punishment than me!" he yelled, and walked off.  
  
Once Dib was in the principal's office, he too had received a referral. Once he was handed it, the principal started giving him the fighting speech he gave to Zim as well. "Therefore, your punishment will be the same thing as Zim's."  
"What's that?" Dib asked.  
"You get detention for a week, but before that, you get a three day suspension. It's a shame to see someone like you be so much like this. Your father was never like this here."  
"My dad went to this school?" Dib cringed at the thought of his dad actually being at the same messed up school as he. The principal turned to look at Dib.  
"Why yes. And he was a model student for this school. Everybody knew that he'd be very successful. HE never got in fights either. I'm surprised you don't know this Dib. Didn't he ever tell you?"  
"No. In fact, he never talks much about his past and stuff like that."  
"Yes, well he was always very quiet," the principal said with a smug smile. "Well, you'd better be off now, it's almost time for school to be dismissed."  
  
Dib walked out of the office, the referral in his hand, sighing deeply. Then his exasperated expression changed to an angered one. " Zim, you stupid bastard."  
  
***  
  
Zim was in a train of thought as he walked down the sidewalk. He didn't pay attention to any of his surroundings, for it was getting cloudy, and he even ignored the ice cream truck driving by telling people that that their heads would explode if they didn't buy their ice cream.   
  
He thought about what he was going to do with his three days of freedom, he thought about what he was going to do when he was in detention, he thought about the fight he had with Dib.  
  
Come to think of it, the fight had stayed in his mind all day. His body still ached in some places. He wondered if Dib was aching too. He shook the thought off. "I hope the principal broke Dib's bones. At least I won't have him chasing me easily," Zim said aloud arrogantly.   
  
"Just to let you know Zim, the principal didn't break my bones," a voice said cutting off Zim's train of thought. He turned around to see Dib, looking angry. Zim glared at him.  
  
"Well, he should've," he retorted coldly. They both stared at each other in defensive poses. After about ten minutes, a rumble in the sky made Zim tense up. Dib started laughing.  
  
"It sounds rain, Zim. Better run along now so your fake parents will comfort you from the big bad rain," he taunted. Zim remained silent, staring up at the darkening clouds. "Or maybe that little green dog will try to cheer you up."  
Zim turned his head to Dib with a suspicious expression.  
"Yes, I have seen that little dog roaming around like an idiot, and sucking on his slushees all the time. I pity you sometimes Zim."  
"Why? I have everything I could want!" Zim said as lightning started flashing in the skies. A girl bumped into him while running for home, and he could smell the rain in the air now. He didn't care though. He couldn't give an argument up just because of some rain. He just hoped it was a little sprinkle.  
  
He focused his attention back on Dib. "Oh, but you don't have everything you could want. Nobody does, not even an alien like you," Dib said.  
"Well, then why do you pity me and not everybody else?"  
"Because practically everybody has a family. It doesn't matter who it is, they're someone you can confide in, and they comfort you. You don't have a family Zim, since you're always probably too busy in trying to take over the planet." Zim glared at Dib and walked up to him. He knew what exactly what he wanted to say to this stupid human, and how hurtful he wanted it to sound.   
  
Zim pointed a finger at the other boy. "Oh yeah? It's not like you have this 'family' either, Dib," he began.  
"What do you mean?" Dib asked.  
"You know what I mean. You don't have a family, and if you do, it's not one that you described."  
"I have a good family. My family cares for me, and they love me!"  
"Yeah right. I remember Parent Teacher Night a few years back. Your dad wasn't even really there, and when he was on the screen, he was just wrapped up in his work. And you don't have a mom do you?" Dib's angry expression softened when Zim said that.   
"That's not my fault," he said quickly. He looked down at the ground and saw a raindrop splatter on the concrete. He didn't raise his head.  
"You have a dad that doesn't pay attention to you, no mom, a sister that hates you, and no friends. Some family," Zim said coldly.   
  
Dib tried to stop the tears welling up in his eyes. He kept his head down so Zim wouldn't see. After another rumble of thunder in the sky, Dib walked past Zim. "I gotta go," he choked, and ran off blindly.  
  
~~~  
All right kiddies, that's all the time I have for today. I'm very sorry for not posting this up sooner, but my computer was fried, and writer's block can be very evil.   
Okay, I need help where Dib should run off to. You guys get to decide. I have three choices.   
  
Should Dib run off to:  
a. A bad part of the city  
b. To Zim's house without knowing it  
c. To his house  
or d. The sidewalk in front of the substitute teacher's house they had  
  
Well, there are your choices. Go ahead and tell me by reviewing of you can email me. 


	3. Insult p.2

  
All right, after much thinking, I think Dib's mom is deceased. Don't ask for any theories, that's just what I think. Well, Dib and Zim get in another fight, but not with fists, but with words. And when Dib gets enough of it, he runs off. Well, hope ya enjoy this part.  
  
DISCALAIMER: I don't own Invader Zim. Does it look like I do if I'm writing fanfics instead of scripts? Plus, the Don't Sue People Panda says it's bad to sue people.  
  
~~~  
Insult p.2  
By: Bishoujo At Large (Puppyfeet)  
~~~  
  
It had been fifteen minutes before they were allowed to go see the principal. As Miss Smith walked out and back down toward her classroom, she pointed toward the door. "The principal will see you now," she muttered irritably.  
  
Dib stood up and walked for the door that led to the principal's office. As he could hardly see, he rammed into the door that had been closed. Zim had walked in before Dib, and he didn't even notice.   
  
He went back to the chair he was sitting on and pulled his knees up his chest. His black trechcoat almost covered his whole head making only his hair stick out. Dib's head didn't feel so bad because of the darkness. His eyes were droopy and he closed them.   
  
"Stupid alien," he muttered.  
  
Meanwhile, in the principal's office, Zim was receiving his punishment. He impatiently waited for the principal to stop writing the referral he was already getting. Once he was handed the slip of paper, the principal spoke.  
  
"It seems fighting is starting to get to this school," he droned in a monotonous voice. "And people need discipline who do that. I'm suspending you for three days, and then giving you a week's detention after that."  
  
Zim really couldn't care less for the punishment. "Anything else," he said quietly.   
"Yes. You have to apologize to Dib."   
  
Zim's eyes widened. 'Why should I apologize? To Dib especially?! These stupid humans.' he thought.  
  
The green boy sighed and walked out of the office. He saw the row of chairs he was formerly sitting in. He looked over to the chair next to him, and saw Dib sleeping. Black tufts of his hair were sticking out above his coat, and his head was covered up.   
  
Zim decided to wake up Dib, so the principal wouldn't get mad at him, even though his instincts went against it. He slapped him upside where he thought his head was and in an instant Dib's head shot out of the trenchcoat, resembling what a turtle would've done. His eyes squinted to see who the culprit who woke him up was.   
  
He saw Zim staring down at him. "The principal said it's your turn to see him," Zim said. Dib stood up and began walking when he felt something tug at his coat.   
  
Dib turned around to see Zim looking up at him as if he was trying to think of something.  
  
'Maybe I'll just apologize to him in the Irken way.' With that thought in mind, Zim put a gloved hand up to Dib's forehead, imprinting his palm softly onto it. Dib stared at him, arching an eyebrow. "What are you doing, taking my temperature?" Dib asked Zim a little hurtfully.   
"No, it's just that..." Zim trailed off, letting his hand come back to him. "Never mind. I just hope you get a worse punishment than me!" he yelled, and walked off.  
  
Once Dib was in the principal's office, he too had received a referral. Once he was handed it, the principal started giving him the fighting speech he gave to Zim as well. "Therefore, your punishment will be the same thing as Zim's."  
"What's that?" Dib asked.  
"You get detention for a week, but before that, you get a three day suspension. It's a shame to see someone like you be so much like this. Your father was never like this here."  
"My dad went to this school?" Dib cringed at the thought of his dad actually being at the same messed up school as he. The principal turned to look at Dib.  
"Why yes. And he was a model student for this school. Everybody knew that he'd be very successful. HE never got in fights either. I'm surprised you don't know this Dib. Didn't he ever tell you?"  
"No. In fact, he never talks much about his past and stuff like that."  
"Yes, well he was always very quiet," the principal said with a smug smile. "Well, you'd better be off now, it's almost time for school to be dismissed."  
  
Dib walked out of the office, the referral in his hand, sighing deeply. Then his exasperated expression changed to an angered one. " Zim, you stupid bastard."  
  
***  
  
Zim was in a train of thought as he walked down the sidewalk. He didn't pay attention to any of his surroundings, for it was getting cloudy, and he even ignored the ice cream truck driving by telling people that that their heads would explode if they didn't buy their ice cream.   
  
He thought about what he was going to do with his three days of freedom, he thought about what he was going to do when he was in detention, he thought about the fight he had with Dib.  
  
Come to think of it, the fight had stayed in his mind all day. His body still ached in some places. He wondered if Dib was aching too. He shook the thought off. "I hope the principal broke Dib's bones. At least I won't have him chasing me easily," Zim said aloud arrogantly.   
  
"Just to let you know Zim, the principal didn't break my bones," a voice said cutting off Zim's train of thought. He turned around to see Dib, looking angry. Zim glared at him.  
  
"Well, he should've," he retorted coldly. They both stared at each other in defensive poses. After about ten minutes, a rumble in the sky made Zim tense up. Dib started laughing.  
  
"It sounds rain, Zim. Better run along now so your fake parents will comfort you from the big bad rain," he taunted. Zim remained silent, staring up at the darkening clouds. "Or maybe that little green dog will try to cheer you up."  
Zim turned his head to Dib with a suspicious expression.  
"Yes, I have seen that little dog roaming around like an idiot, and sucking on his slushees all the time. I pity you sometimes Zim."  
"Why? I have everything I could want!" Zim said as lightning started flashing in the skies. A girl bumped into him while running for home, and he could smell the rain in the air now. He didn't care though. He couldn't give an argument up just because of some rain. He just hoped it was a little sprinkle.  
  
He focused his attention back on Dib. "Oh, but you don't have everything you could want. Nobody does, not even an alien like you," Dib said.  
"Well, then why do you pity me and not everybody else?"  
"Because practically everybody has a family. It doesn't matter who it is, they're someone you can confide in, and they comfort you. You don't have a family Zim, since you're always probably too busy in trying to take over the planet." Zim glared at Dib and walked up to him. He knew what exactly what he wanted to say to this stupid human, and how hurtful he wanted it to sound.   
  
Zim pointed a finger at the other boy. "Oh yeah? It's not like you have this 'family' either, Dib," he began.  
"What do you mean?" Dib asked.  
"You know what I mean. You don't have a family, and if you do, it's not one that you described."  
"I have a good family. My family cares for me, and they love me!"  
"Yeah right. I remember Parent Teacher Night a few years back. Your dad wasn't even really there, and when he was on the screen, he was just wrapped up in his work. And you don't have a mom do you?" Dib's angry expression softened when Zim said that.   
"That's not my fault," he said quickly. He looked down at the ground and saw a raindrop splatter on the concrete. He didn't raise his head.  
"You have a dad that doesn't pay attention to you, no mom, a sister that hates you, and no friends. Some family," Zim said coldly.   
  
Dib tried to stop the tears welling up in his eyes. He kept his head down so Zim wouldn't see. After another rumble of thunder in the sky, Dib walked past Zim. "I gotta go," he choked, and ran off blindly.  
  
~~~  
All right kiddies, that's all the time I have for today. I'm very sorry for not posting this up sooner, but my computer was fried, and writer's block can be very evil.   
Okay, I need help where Dib should run off to. You guys get to decide. I have three choices.   
  
Should Dib run off to:  
a. A bad part of the city  
b. To Zim's house without knowing it  
c. To his house  
or d. The sidewalk in front of the substitute teacher's house they had  
  
Well, there are your choices. Go ahead and tell me by reviewing of you can email me. 


End file.
